Spiel mit der Lust
by Diman
Summary: Dies ist eine kleine Slash Geschichte, von wem, liest es selbst
1. Chapter 1

Spiel mit der Lust

von Diman

Disclaimer:  
Alle Rechte an den entliehenen Figuren, Orte liegen bei J. R. R. Tolkien. Ich verfolge mit der Geschichte keine geschäftlichen Interessen.

Dies ist eine kleine Slash Geschichte, von wem, liest es selbst ;)

...ich spürte sofort seine Nähe, als er mich auch schon in seinen Armen hielt und mich wie immer mit einen sanften Kuss auf der Stirn begrüßte... 

Hätte ich gewusst was es für Folgen hat, ja vielleicht wäre ich nicht darauf eingegangen, vielleicht hätte ich meinem Verlangen wiederstehen können...

Doch heute war ich zu schwach, um mich abzuwenden. Ganz im Gegenteil - ich wollte in seinen Armen liegen, wollte ihn berühren, ihm tief in die Augen blicken wenn er mich liebte...ich sehnte mich nach diesen Gefühlen, die nur er in mir hervorruft...

Wir sprachen nicht, wir verständigten uns stumm, lautlos, den jeder wusste genau, was der andere liebte und brauchte...

Sanft wanderten seine Lippen weiter, suchten die meinen und fanden sie... ich schmeckte noch den Wein den er kurz zuvor getrunken hatte, lächelte innerlich, weil ich wussste, was diese süßen Tropfen bei ihm bewirken...

Fast vorsichtig suchte seine Zunge den Spalt zwischen meinen Lippen, um tief und begierig in meinen Mund zu tauchen...mich so lange zu küssen, bis uns kaum noch der Atem blieb...

Seine Hände strichen über meinen Körper, kannten sie doch jede Wölbung, jeden Winkel, als wären sie schon immer darüber gewandert...

Und eh ich mich versah, hatte er mich entkleidet, ich spürte den Wind auf meiner Haut - wie auch seinen heißem Atem... es erregte mich, von ihm verwöhnt zu werden, stets hatte ich die Augen geschlossen, um mich ganz seinen Berührungen zu widmen... ich öffnete sie immer erst kurz bevor ich unter seinen Berührungen meinen Höhepunkt fand, um in die gleichen erregten Augen zu blicken zu können...

Ich stöhnte auf, als seine Hände ihren langen Weg hinab zu meinen Hüften fanden...sie streichelten, als könnten sie zerbrechen... so sanft... doch ihr Ziel war woanders... fast noch sanfter umfasste er mein schon erregtes Glied...streichelte es, auf und ab...

Es ist eine Qual und gleichzeitig ein solches Verlangen, diesen süßen Schmerz zu spüren...wie er immer stärker rieb... sich hinab beugte und mein Glied in seinen Mund aufnahm, um mich so zur höchsten Lust zu treiben...

Es gelang ihn... jedes Mal aufs neue... wir wussten beide, das es falsch ist...doch ist unser Verlangen zu groß, um zu widerstehen... denn wir spielen mit der Lust des anderen...Aber mir, Glorfindel, und meinerm Geliebten, Erestor, war dies egal. Unser Verlangen war stärker als jeder Schwur den wir Elrond gaben.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

"Glaube mir, ich weiß was geschehen wird." Elronds Stimme klang dunkel und doch warm. Er schwenkte sein Weinglas in der Sonne leicht hin und her. Leuchtend rot schimmerte der Wein. "Ich weiß, ihr besitzt die Gabe der Voraussicht...doch bitte hört mich..."Er verbesserte sich schnell..."uns erst einmal an. Es ist anders als bei anderen...wir." Elrond drehte sich gebieterisch um, gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er nun das Wort habe, wartete nicht länger und beendete Glorfindels Satz. "Ihr liebt euch...wolltest du das sagen?" Ernst blickte er in Glorfindels Gesicht, ja er konnte seine Gedanken lesen, er wusste, was dieser Jüngling dachte. Ja, für ihn war er ein Jüngling, wenn er so sprach, ohne nachzudenken. Noch bevor Glorfindel etwas erwidern konnte, sprach er weiter. "Glaubst du wirklich, es ist mir entgangen, was in meinen eigenen Haus geschieht?" Sein Lachen erklang schallend in der Stille - und verschwand ebenso schnell wieder. "Denkst du, ich nehme den Geruch eurer Leidenschaft nicht wahr?" Elrond ging weiter auf Glorfindel zu, hauchte diese Worte gefährlich nah in sein Ohr. Glorfindel wagte es nicht, sich zu rühren, wagte es nicht zu atmen, seinen Blick stur geradeaus gerichtet, versuchte er Elronds Prüfung zu bestehen. Eine Prüfung? Dies sollte seine Prüfung sein? Niemals! wies er sich selbst im Stillen an, als er plötzlich Elronds Lippen an seiner empfindlichen Ohrspitze fühlte. Sofort spürte er ein leichtes Kribbeln, tief in seinem Innern. Dort hatte ihn auch Erestor berührt...ja, Erestor seine große Liebe.

"Such dir einen anderen, vergiss Erestor!" Elronds Stimme klang ruhig, doch Glorfindel trafen diese Worte wie ein Messer, das ihn quer über den gesamten Körper aufschlitzte. "Nein! Niemals! Das kann ich nicht!" kam es unbedacht aus seinen Lippen. Er wollte fortgehen, doch Elrond packte ihn hart an der Schulter und zwang ihn, sich umzudrehen. "Falsch, du kannst es... wenn du nur willst", korrigierte er seinen treuen Freund. Der Druck auf seine Schulter ließ nach, nun ruhte Elronds Hand nur noch freundschaftlich darauf. Elrond lächelte ihn an. "Mein treuer Freund und Berater, auf dich warten viele andere Aufgaben, du wirst ihn schnell vergessen." Glorfindel schluckte, doch seine Lippen bewegten sich nicht. Er konnte sein Lächeln nicht erwidern. Natürlich wusste er um seine Pflichten hier. Doch hatte das eine nichts mit dem anderen zu tun.

"Ich sehe es in deinem Gesicht, du missbilligst meine Worte..." Elrond wandte sich ab von ihm und lief langsam durch den Raum auf und ab. "Nun ich sage dir nicht, dass du sie auch befolgen sollst, mein Freund, es ist lediglich ein guter Rat, den ich dir gebe." Seinen Blick fern zu den Wasserfällen gerichtet, sprach er weiter. "Ich will dich davor bewahren, dich in ein Unglück zu stürzen." Glorfindel stand regungslos da. "Jetzt mag dir alles schön und großartig vorkommen...doch was wird später sein? Es kommen jeden Frühsommer neue Elben hierher, glaubst du wirklich, eure Liebe wird jedem neuen, jungen Geschöpf standhalten?" fragte er Glorfindel. Dieser öffnete seine Lippen, doch fand er keine Worte, die er auszusprechen vermochte. Er verstand nun, was Elrond meinte, und nickte, er wollte sich nun vollends abwenden, doch Elrond hielt ihn erneut auf.

"Warte noch, er müsste gleich kommen." Glorfindel verstand nicht, doch dann wusste er, wen er meinte. Erestor... er hatte auch nach Erestor geschickt! Was sollte er nur machen! Er konnte ihm nicht erneut in die Augen sehen. In diese grünen Augen, die immer dunkler wurden wenn er...er schluckte und spürte, wie sein Körper auf diese Gedanken reagierte. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Er dachte doch nur daran! Wie sollte er jemals Abstand gewinnnen, wenn er nicht mal an ihn denken könnte? Ja er sehnte sich nach seinen Händen, die ihn dort berührten, wo es am Liebsten hatte. Ohja, wie sehr sehnte er sich nach seiner Zunge, seinen sinnlichen Lippen... dieses Lächeln, das er ihn schenkte, wenn er mit ihm allein sein wollte. Es sagte mehr als alle Worte der Welt.

Er fuhr sich etwas nervös durchs Haar. Obwohl Elrond mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand wusste er, dass er ihn beobachtete. Ja er wusste ganz genau, wie er sich jetzt fühlte. Doch plötzlich war alles vergessen als er diese Worte hörte.

"Ihr habt nach mir verlangt, mein Herr." Erestor verneigte sich höflich vor Elrond, dieser bot ihm einen Sitzplatz an, doch Erestor lehnte dankend ab. Sein Blick ruhte zu lange, viel zu lange bei Glorfindel. Elrond bemerkte ihre sehnsuchtsvollen Blicke, ihre stummen Worte. Ja, er konnte sie sogar hören! Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und schenkte Erestor und Glorfindel jeweils einen Becher Wein ein. Doch keiner der beiden nahm einen Schluck. Elrond hingegen trank bereits sein zweites Glas, während sein Blick prüfend auf den beiden ruhte.

"Wie ich sehe, habt ihr euch viel zu sagen" erklärte Elrond ironisch, als er beide musterte, dann setzte er sich auf seinen Stuhl. Ruhig lagen seine Arme auf den Lehnen, als er weiter sprach. "Ich möchte euch um etwas bitten..." Seinen Blick ließ er scharf von einem zum anderen wandern "...es ist kein Gefallen, keine Pflicht, kein Befehl... nein, es ist nur eine Bitte. Würdet ihr sie mir erweisen?"

Glorfindel und Erestor tauschten ihre Blicke aus, traten etwas näher zu Elrond und nickten. "Mae... mein Lord Elrond, das tun wir." Elrond lächelte zufrieden und nahme jeweils einen ihrer Hände. "Schwört mir nun, dies ist meine Bitte, dass ihr euch nie mehr so nahe kommt wie es noch vor wenigen Stunden der Fall war, ihr seid meine Berater, ich wünsche, dass sich meine Beraten respektieren, nicht lieben. Denn so etwas führt auf Dauer nur zu Streit, und ich vermag es nicht, auch nur auf einen von euch zu verzichten. Und dies müsste ich, wenn ihr nicht auf Abstand bleiben könnt." Er drückte ihre Hände fest und schaute jedem einzeln lange tief in die Augen. "Denkt an die Zukunft, denkt an eure Bestimmung...sie liegt nicht darin, dass ihr zusammen seid, das wisst ihr", sagte er eindringlich.

Lange herrschte Schweigen, doch dann gab Glorfindel nach und sagte. "Mae...ich schwöre es." Elrond ließ seine Hand los, hielt ihn auch nicht zurück, als er den Raum still schweigend verließ. Erestor wagte es nicht, sich umzublicken, war der Schmerz doch zu groß, den er spürte. Nun ist es also vorbei, dachte er. "Glaube mir es ist besser für euch...für uns alle", erklang Elronds Stimme zufrieden neben ihm. Erestor ließ seine Hand los und wich ein paar Schritte zurück. "Wenn ihr es wünscht, Mylord, schwöre auch ich, dass ich Glorfindel nicht mehr anrühren werde, außer er ist verletzt und benötigt meine Hilfe." Dann verschwand auch er. Und Elrond blieb zurück. In dem Glauben, dass ein Schwur stärker ist als ein Verlangen.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Schon viel zu oft war die Sonne auf und unter gegangen, ohne dass wir uns länger als nötig in die Augen schauten. Ohne dass wir uns berührten...

Seufzend hing ich meinen Gedanken nach, lehnte mich gegen den starken Stamm des Baumes, winkelte mein Bein leicht an und ließ meine Hände locker auf meinen Knien ruhen. Es war Sommer, eine schwüle Hitze lag in der Luft. Ich hatte mich von meiner Tunika befreit und genoss den leichten Wind auf meiner freien Brust.

Er streichelte mich, ja er liebkoste mich sogar, denn als ich meine Augen schloss, sah ich sein Lächeln über mir...

Wir brauchten schon lange keine Worte mehr, und sie waren auch gar nicht nötig. Denn als ich seine sinnlichen, weichen Lippen auf meiner Brust spürte, vergaß ich alles andere. Ich wusste, was nun wieder geschah...ich konnte und wollte es nicht aufhalten. Niemand würde uns und unsere Liebe jemals verstehen. Nur wir. Wir beide, werden uns immer verstehen.

Sanft suchten seine Lippen ihren Weg, zwischen meinen Brüsten entlang legten sie eine sanfte Spur...ich stöhnte leise auf, als er genüsslich meine linke Brustwarze zwischen seine heißen Lippen nahm und zu saugen begann. Ohne dass ich es beherrschen konnte, glitten meine hungrigen Hände über seinen perfekten Körper. Ich spürte seine angespannten Muskeln unter meinen Fingern, spürte wie sie sich verhärteten als ich über sie hinweg fuhr...

"Seas...bitte mein Geliebter, halte mich nicht solange hin...küss mich endlich! Ich will deine sinnlichen Lippen spüren, deine leidenschaftliche Zunge in meinen Mund fühlen, während ich mich an dir erfreue..."

Ich spürte sein Lächeln, und noch mehr seine bedeutsame Antwort. Seine Lippen schlossen sich fester um meine Warze, verwöhnten sie bis sie sich hart und rot aufrichtete. Meine Lippen formten seinen Namen...Erestor...als ich mich ihm voller Wonne entgegenpresste, seine Hände auf meinen zuckenden Lenden spürte, als er sanft in meine Warze biss.

Voller Sehnsucht nach seinem glühenden Körper, zerriss ich seine Tunika, öffnete geschickt seine Hose und befreite ihn davon. Leidenschaftlich küssten wir uns, während wir so schnell wie möglich die Kleidung des anderen beseitigten.

"."Seas...dortha...bitte halte aus...", flüsterte er mir schwer atmend ins Ohr. Ich versuchte zu nicken, doch warf ich nur meinen Kopf in den Nacken, als ich ihn dort spürte, wo ich ihn am meisten herbeisehnte... Laut stöhnend hob ich ihm meine Lenden entgegen, schon lange war meine Männlichkeit hoch erregt, ich fühlte von Leidenschaft getrieben, wie sich seine Lippen um sie schlossen. Wie seine feuchte Zunge ihre Konturen umfuhr... Wie er meinen ersten Tropfen der Lust schmeckte...

Meine Hände griffen in sein Haar, drückten seinen Kopf mehr zwischen meine Beine, während er immer stärker und fester saugte. Er wusste genau, wann er kurz inne halten und weiter machen musste, um mich zur höchsten Lust zu treiben...Geschickt verwöhnten seine Hände meinen Körper... massierten meinen Po... beförderten mich immer weiter zu den Sternen...mir ihm.

Mit seinem Namen, auf den Lippen, erlöste ich mich in seinem Mund. Er genoss es, das Ergebnis meiner Lust zu schmecken und schluckte begierig alles hinunter. Mit dunklen funkelnden Augen, sah er zu mir auf. Ich wusste, was er wollte...und ich wollte es noch viel mehr.

Hungrig leckte ich seine Lippen sauber und führte ihn mit einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss dorthin, wo ich wollte... Sein schwerer Körper bedeckte den meinen. Schweißnass klebten wir zusammen, doch spürten wir beide unsere unstillbare Lust aufs neue entflammen...

Der kühle Wind, erregte uns noch mehr, ich bedeckte seinen Körper mit vielen Küssen, während meine Hände die Innenseite seiner Schenkel streichelten...Begierig, rieb er sich an meinem Körper, es dauerte nicht lange, da fühlte ich bereits seine stolze Härte an meiner Haut...ich nickte ihm zu und drehte mich um.

Er packte mich von Leidenschaft getrieben unsanft und stürmisch von hinten, ich benässte seine Finger die er mir vor die Lippen hielt, als ich sie auch schon in mir spürte...keuchend streckte ich mich ihn entgegen...ich spürte, wie ich immer mehr bereit für ihn wurde... und er wusste es auch. Seine Küsse wurden fordernder, wilder... ich spürte seine Zähne in meiner Haut... es trieb mich immer mehr zur Lust...ich merkte kaum den Unterschied, als er seine Finger aus mir nahm und durch seine Stärke ersetzte...

Er stöhnte voller Wonne in mein Ohr... biss erregt in meine empfindliche Spitze und brachte mich somit zur höchsten Lust. Geschickt bewegte er sich in mir, während seine Hände um meine Lenden geschlungen lagen und mir halfen, mich so zu bewegen, wie er es brauchte...

Doch schon bald konnten wir uns nicht mehr zügeln, seine Stöße wurden härter, wild, ungebändigt... während seine Finger meine Haut durchbohrten und ich den Baumstamm so fest umschlang, als wollte ich ihn herausreißen...

Ich spürte wie auch meine Männlichkeit steif und hart wurde... getrieben von seinen Stößen, gefangen von seiner Leidenschaft forderte ich ihn auf, mich dort zu berühren... Er kam meinem Wunsch nach und packte mich fest und hart. Ich schrie auf vor Schmerzen und Lust. Immer weiter getrieben, jeder Stoß heftiger zu als je zuvor, während seine Hände an mir rieben. Ich drohte zu verbrennen, als wir beide schreiend, unseren Höhepunkt erreichten... und erschöpft ins feuchte Gras zusammen sanken...

"Ni milon echi...", raunte er in mein Ohr... "ich liebe dich." Ich wiederholte seine Worte und noch lange lagen wir zusammen...

Ich öffnete meine Augen, ich spürte etwas Schweres auf meiner Brust, noch zu benommen von meinem Traum nahm ich wahr, dass mein Geliebter neben mir lag und seinen Kopf auf meine Brust gebettet hatte. Ich schaute entsetzt auf. 'War es etwa kein Traum gewesen?' schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Da erwachte Erestor und küsste mich. "Guten Morgen, mein Liebster...hattest du auch einen solch schönen Traum wie ich?" fragte er mich mit einem schelmischen Grinsen im Gesicht, während seine Hände spielend meine Brust umkreisten. Nun wusste ich das es kein Traum war...


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

"Schon seid Tagen regnet es nur noch", maulte ich und schaute dabei lustlos aus dem Fenster. Was mich dabei am meisten störte war, dass ich Erestor nicht unbeobachtet treffen konnte. Elrond schien seine Augen überall zu haben. Hier drinnen waren wir ihm schutzlos ausgeliefert. Also zwangen wir uns zur gegenseitigen Distanz. Nur wenn es wirklich nötig war, sprachen wir miteinander, vermieden es dabei bewusst, den anderen nicht zu berühren. Ja, wir wichen sogar dem Blick des anderen aus.

"Bald ist hier alles weggeschwemmt...", sagte ich weiter lustlos dahin, in der Gewissheit dass mir keiner zuhörte, außer ich mir selber. "Soweit wird es schon nicht kommen.", hörte ich plötzlich dicht neben mir eine Stimme. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und erblickte einen gut gelaunten Elrond neben mir - seine Hände ruhig ineinander gefaltet, lächelte er mir kurz zu und blickte dann ebenfalls aus dem Fenster.

Gleichmäßig fiel der Regen auf den aufgeweichten Boden, Pfützen waren schon lange keine Seltenheit mehr. Vielmehr gab es keine kleine Seen. Die feuchte Erde wurde überall hingespült wo sie nicht hin sollte. Und ging man auf die Jagt, um Tiere zu erlegen, musste man entweder Tage durch den Wald wandern, und war ebenso aufgeweicht, wie die Erde unter einem. Oder man kam eben mit leeren Händen zurück und wurde dann von den Frauen angegiftet. Als ob wir nicht genug Fleisch im Lager hätten, meinte ich nur und ging sofort in mein Gemach, um ein heißes Bad zu nehmen. Dabei entspannten sich meine Muskeln wieder, doch etwas fehlte: Mein Geliebter Erestor. Seufzend trocknete ich mich ab und legte meine Kleidung wieder an. Körperlich fühlte ich mich um einiges besser, aber seelisch...

Und nun stand ich hier schon seit einiger Zeit und starrte gedankenlos durchs Fenster. Schon bald sah ich den Regen gar nicht mehr, aber hören konnte ich ihn noch immer. Doch nun war die schöne Ruhe vorbei. Elrond stand noch immer neben mir, ihn schien es nicht zu stören, dass ich mit meinen Gedanken nicht hier war - oder vielleicht doch? Und ich merkte es nur nicht? Weil ich nicht mal merkte, dass ich überhaupt dachte?

Verwirrt räusperte ich mich und strich mein Haar zurecht. "Ich habe noch einiges zu tun, ihr entschuldigt mich", verabschiedete ich mich von ihm und wandte mich schon ab, als ich seine Hand auf meine Schulter spürte. Etwas verwirrt, und gleichzeitig erstaunt, drehte ich mich nochmals um und wartete auf seine Worte. Hoffentlich schickt er mich nicht schon wieder da raus...dachte ich nur gequält, als ich den kalten, nassen Regen schon wieder spüren konnte, wie er erst meine Kleidung dann meinen Körper eroberte.

Oder wusste er etwa, dass ich gar nichts mehr zu tun habe? kam mir der Gedanke auf. Ich versuchte, mir meinen kleinen Schock nicht anmerken zu lassen, locker und gelöst zu bleiben. Aber ich lächelte leicht gequält, als er endlich seine Lippen öffnete und leise, aber bestimmt sprach.

"Du wirkst so angespannt, du solltest dich ausruhen", sagte er. Ich schaute ihn nun noch verdutzter an und antwortete. "Es geht mir gut, macht euch keine Sorgen, mein Herr, wen ihr mich nun entschuldigt..." Seit wann interessiert ihn meine Gesundheit? dachte ich etwas nervös, als ich seine Hand plötzlich auf meiner Schulter spürte. Sie übte einen leichten Druck auf sie aus, so dass ich mich wieder umdrehte und ihn fragend ansah. Er schaute mich nur an, ernst und doch irgendwie anders als sonst. Was hat er nur vor? schoss es mir plötzlich durch den Kopf. "Ich weiß, was dir fehlt." sagte er und machte eine eindeutige Geste, ihm zu folgen. Ich gehorchte und begleitete ihn zögernd. Schreckliche Gedanken gingen mir durch den Kopf. Er wird doch nicht...oh mein Gott! Ich blieb abrupt stehen. "Was ist? Kommst du heute noch?" hörte ich seine ja fast belustigen Worte. Sehr witzig, dachte ich, ging dann aber doch weiter, um ihn nicht noch mehr zu verärgern. Noch konnte ich ja gar nicht wissen, was er mit mir vor hatte...oder doch?

Nach langem Schweigen erreichten wir endlich sein Gemach. Naja oder auch nicht, dachte er reumütig. Das ist eindeutig, noch kannst du gehen, nutze deine Chance! hörte ich meine innere Stimme immer lauter sagen, als er die Tür öffnete und vorging. Ich blieb stehen und überlegte noch immer, was ich tun sollte.

"Wo bleibst du? Komm endlich rein und schließe die Tür hinter dir." Seine Worte ließen mich erneut erschaudern. Nicht fähig, meinem eigenen Willen zu folgen, trat ich ein. Meine Gedanken spielten ein schrecklichen Spiel mit mir. Langsam redete ich mir schon ein, dass ich sicher noch immer da unten am Fenster stände, dem gleichmäßigen Regen lauschend und einfach nur so vor mich hin träumte.

"Zieh dich aus.", befahl er mit seiner gebieterischen Stimme. Es ist aus, vorbei, zu spät. Es gibt kein Zurück mehr. Oder doch? hörte ich schon wieder mein Gewissen sagen. Ja, vielleicht hatte es sogar Recht, doch war ich dazu nicht mehr fähig, als ich seine Hände auf meiner Tunika spürte, wie sie jeden einzelnen Knopf quälend langsam öffneten. Ich konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, als auch mein letztes Kleidungsstück zu Boden fiel.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, legte ich mich auf sein Bett. Ich konnte nicht mehr denken, nicht mehr sprechen. Ich wollte es nur noch über mich ergehen lassen. Ja, das wollte ich. So schnell wie möglich sollte es vorbei sein. Hoffentlich lässt er mich dann in Ruhe, wenn er hat, was er wollte...dachte ich gequält und vergrub mein Gesicht in die vielen Kissen.

"Ohhh.." entkam es plötzlich meinen Lippen, als ich seine mit Öl befeuchteten Hände auf meinem Rücken spürte. Ich verspannte mich total, als er begann, mich sanft und einfühlsam zu massieren. Was soll das? dachte ich verwirrt. Und spürte, dass sein Druck immer stärker wurde, je mehr ich mich verspannte. Seufzend gab ich nach und versuchte, mich unter seinen Händen zu entspannen.

Nach einiger Zeit gelang es mir sogar. Ja ich genoss es, von ihm berührt zu werden - erschrocken über mich selbst. Wie einfach es doch war, bewegte ich mich etwas und spürte als deutliche Antwort seine Händen auf meiner Wirbelsäule, die mir höllische Schmerzen verursachten. Stumm hörte ich seine Worte. Ja, es geht auch so. Entmutigt dachte ich ironisch: Jetzt bist du wahrlich in seinen Händen... und schloss nach einer Weile die Augen.

Ich wachte plötzlich auf. Es schien sich etwas verändert zu haben. Ich versuchte, mich zu orientieren. Doch ein deutliches "Schschhh.." zwang mich, da zu bleiben, wo ich bin. Erstaunlicherweise fühlte sich mein Körper viel entspannter an als je zuvor. Und nun wollte er seine Belohnung dafür, dachte ich abfällig, aber ergab mich erneut seinen Berührungen, die nun immer intensiver wurden. Sie verwöhnten nun nicht mehr nur meinen Rücken, sondern wanderten immer weiter hinab, bis sie meinen Po erreicht hatten. Geschickt suchten sich seine Finger ihren Weg, Und fanden sofort was sie suchten. "Ohhh..." seufzte ich als ich ihn dort spürte, wo es mir nicht so lieb war. Zumindest nicht von ihm. Doch meinem Körper schien es egal zu sein. Ich spürte, wie ein heißes Kribbeln vom Bauch aus sich in mir ausbreitete. Ich streckte mich unwillkürlich mehr zu seinen schmalen Finger aus. Ich spürte, wie sie immer kleinere Kreise zogen, immer tiefer in mich eindrangen. Ich schluckte tief und atmete schneller .Nun war ich also in seiner Gewalt. Und konnte nichts mehr dagegen tun.

Sanft, ja zu sanft, dachte ich sogar, liebkosten mich seine Finger, ich wollte mich umdrehen doch wurde sanft, aber energisch zurückgewiesen. Ich hörte etwas rascheln. Wollte mich erneut umdrehen, da ich plötzlich keine Berührungen mehr spürte. Es konnte doch nicht vorbei sein, dachte ich und hätte mich am Liebsten selber geschlagen dafür. Wenn es Erestor wäre... ja dann wäre es etwas vollkommen anderes. "Schließe deine Augen." hörte ich ihn sagen und plötzlich hatte ich auch schon eine schwarze Binde um meine Augen gebunden. "Was soll das?" fragte ich und bekam keine Antwort, dafür berührten mich wieder seine Finger, ich spürte sie nun viel intensiver. Ja, ich konnte mich besser auf seine Berührungen konzentrieren, als ich nichts mehr sah. Ich stöhnte lustvoll auf und spürte, wie sich mein Blut in einer gewissen Gegend sehr stark sammelte. Meine Hände wollte danach greifen doch ich hörte ein strenges "Nein" und ließ sie wieder sinken. Ich genoss seine Berührungen immer mehr, wollte auch ihn berühren doch er ließ es nicht zu, immerhin dufte ich mich jetzt etwas bewegen, mich ihm entgegenstrecken, um ihn mehr zu spüren. Doch trotzdem entschied er noch immer, wieviel ich spüren sollte und wieviel nicht. Ich war ihm noch immer ausgeliefert...und genoss dieses erregende, neue Gefühl, das in mir aufstieg.

Seine Finger verwöhnten mich nun genau dort, wo meine eben nicht waren, meine Brustwarzen richteten sich hart und rot auf, als er sie nur kurz berührte, viel zu kurz, um sie dann lange und ausdauernd mit seinen Lippen zu liebkosen. Ich hatte das Gefühl zu vergehen. Und dieses Gefühl kannte ich nur, wenn Erestor mich berührte, kein anderer Elb vermochte dies zu schaffen, nur er. Doch nun berührte mich Elrond. Ich wollte mich abwenden doch meine Lust und mein Verlangen waren zu stark, ich drängte mich mehr zu ihm, strich ihm durchs Haar, über den Rücken, öffnete seine Tunika, um seine weiche Haut zu berühren...

Er drückte mich zurück aufs Bett, ich hörte wie eine Hose zu Boden fiel, und spürte die Wärme, die von seinem Körper ausging, als er sich über mich legte. "Erestor." hauchte ich, ohne nachzudenken. Ich berührte seinen glühenden Körper und wollte ihn ebenso verwöhnen wie er mich, als er sanft aber bestimmt meine Hände aufs Bett drückte. Ich wollte protestieren doch ergab ich mich sofort, als ich seine feuchten Küsse auf meinem Bauch spürte, seine Zunge, die in meinen Bauchnabel eintauchte, seine Hände, die meine Schenkel spreizten...

"Ooohh..." stöhnte ich lustvoll auf, als ich seine Lippen auf meinem harten Glied spürte. Sanft wie eine Feder liebkoste er meine Eichel, während seine Hände meinen vollen Hoden massierten. Ich wusste, ich würde es nicht mehr lange aushalten und streckte mich ihm entgegen. Dabei stöhnte ich immer wieder lustvoll auf, als ich plötzlich Erestor vor meinem inneren Auge sah. "Nein!" schrie ich auf, als mir klar wurde, was ich tat. "Ich kann nicht!" rief ich schwer atmend - gerade noch mit genug Kraft und Selbstbeherrschung, um zu wissen was ich tat.

"Keine Angst...Geliebter." hörte ich seine Stimme neben meinen Ohr sagen. Hastig zog ich die Augenbinde von meinen Augen und erstarrte. Mir kamen die Tränen, als ich sah, wer mich da lächelnd, und mit erregten lustvollen Augen anblickte. Erestor. "Wie..." weiter kam ich nicht, den er bedeckte hungrig meine Lippen mit den seinen. Mir war es nur Recht. Nun konnte ich mich ganz seinen Berührungen und der Liebe hergeben. Den nun wusste ich wer es war: Mein Geliebter Erestor.

Später sollte ich erfahren, dass ihn Elrond geholt hatte, als ich noch auf dem Bett lag und darüber nachdachte was ich eigentlich hier tat. Elrond massierte mir zwar den Rücken, doch war er es nicht der mich dort berührte, wo mich zuvor nur Erestor berührte...und er tat es wieder und wieder.

Es war die Bedingung gewesen. Dass ich nicht wissen sollte, dass er es war...doch nun wusste ich es. Und wir liebten uns noch weitere Male ehe, Erestor mir wieder die Augenbinde anlegte und ich ihm schwor nichts zu sagen. Dann verließ er wieder das Zimmer und Elrond trat ein...


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Seid Tagen schon geht mir der Gedanke nicht mehr aus dem Kopf: "Warum tut er das nur?" Seufzend ging ich meiner Arbeit nach. Gewohnheitsmäßig setzte ich den Nagel an und schlug mit dem Hammer kräftig auf seinen Kopf. Und wie gewohnt, versank er sofort im Holz, ohne dass ich nochmal nachschlagen musste.

"Warum durfte ich nicht wissen, dass er es war?" Ich griff nach dem nächsten Nagel und schlug zu. "AU! - Verdammt!", fluchte ich über meine eigene geistige Abwesenheit während meiner Arbeit. Doch was soll's? Wer mit dieser Arbeit seit Tagen beschäftigt war, dem sollte man es nicht verübeln, wenn seine Gedanken, besonders nach solch einem Erlebnis, wie ich es erlebt hatte, abschweifen. "Mmm.", kam ein leiser Laut über meine Lippen, als ich überlegte, in welchen Winkel ich am Besten das nächste Brett setzen sollte. 

Doch bevor ich zu dieser Entscheidung kam, genehmigte ich mir einen schluck Wasser. Heiß floss es durch meine Kehle. "Päh...widerlich." Angewidert verzog ich mein Gesicht und lies meine Wasserflasche zu Boden fallen. "Ach wie schön wäre es jetzt, ein kühles, angenehmes Bad im See hier in der Nähe zu nehmen...".  
Doch nichts da. Erstmal musste die Arbeit erledigt werden, sonst würde ich morgen immer noch hier hocken. Lustlos nahm ich das nächste Brett, drückte es gegen den Pfosten und schlug den ersten Nagel ein, dann den zweiten, - als ich Schritte vernahm.

"Wer konnte das nur sein? Niemand wusste, dass ich hier war, um dieses Tor zu reparieren..." Nachdenklich schaute ich in die Richtung, aus der ich die Schritte vernahm. Doch sah ich niemanden. Noch eine Weile starrte ich in den kühlen Wald hinein, ehe ich achselzuckend meine Arbeit wieder aufnahm.

Soweit bin ich schon, dass ich am hellen Tag Träume. Den folgenden Nagel schlug ich viel zu tief ins weiche Holz. Murrend zog ich ihn mit einer Zange hinaus und setzte neu an. Nach endlosen Stunden Arbeit - schweißreicher Arbeit, - bewunderte ich nun mein Werk: Die Tür passte sicher ins Schloss. Die Balken saßen fest, - nicht zu fest. Nichts wackelte, alles war grade. Ja, nun war ich wirklich fertig.

Ich wischte mir den Schweiß von der Stirn und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus meiner Wasserflasche. Die Hälfte landete ihm Gras. "Stimmt,...das hatte ich ganz vergessen.", dachte ich reumütig. Doch dann fiel mir der See wieder ein. Geschwind packte ich meine Sachen zusammen und machte mich auf dem Weg dorthin.

Schnell hatte ich meine wenigen Sachen, die ich bei dieser Hitze trug, ausgezogen und fand mich im angenehm kühlen Wasser wieder. Wohlig seufzend lies ich mich gleiten, ehe ich etwas umher schwamm. Nach einiger Zeit verließ ich den See wieder und legte mich ins angenehme weiche Gras, um mich von der warmen Sommerluft trocknen zu lassen.

"Der Tag könnte nicht besser sein." Ich hatte meine Augen geschlossen und vermahn nicht, dass sich jemand näherte. Der Wind kitzelte angenehm meine Haut; Ich winkelte ein Bein an und spürte letzte Tropfen an meinem Oberschenkel hinab laufen. "Wie schön wäre es, wenn Erestor jetzt hier wäre.", ging es mir durch den Kopf, doch leider hatte ich ihn schon viel zu lange nicht mehr alleine sehen können. Immer kam uns einer dazwischen, wenn wir glaubten, ungestört zu sein. Wir schafften es grade noch immer in letzter Sekunde, uns eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen, warum wir nur halb bekleidet, oder küssend dastanden. Ja, man beschuldigte uns sogar, ein Liebespaar zu sein! Sowas aber auch! Wir klärten sie natürlich alle sofort auf.   
(Nämlich, dass wir nur für die Rolle der Julia und des Romeos übten.)

Doch am Besten war wirklich die Ausrede, ich hätte Zahnschmerzen und Erestor wollte mit seiner Zunge in meinen Mund nur erfühlen, wie entzündet mein Zahn sei, indem er Druck ausübte und ihn verstärkte. Um zu schauen, ab wann ich los schreie, und es zu sehr schmerzt. Zum Glück fragte der Diener nichts mehr und verschwand wieder, so schnell wie er gekommen war. Natürlich war uns beiden klar, dass er genau wusste, was wir taten. Wie die anderen auch - na ja, fast alle, manche schienen wirklich so blöd zu sein, und uns solche Ausreden zu glauben. Kaum waren sie weg, brachen wir in lautes Gelächter aus. Doch kam uns da auch wieder unser Schwur in den Sinn. Lange redeten mir drüber. Bis tief in die Nacht hinein. Wir hatten es uns in einem der abseits gelegenen Pavillons gemütlich gemacht. Sogar an Wein hatte er gedacht...

Und während ich so meinen Traum nachsehnte, kam die Gestalt näher. Ich hätte seinen Blick spüren sollen, wie er begierig auf meinem Körper lag. Doch dachte ich wohl, es lag am Traum, den ich träumte...

"Ich dachte, du arbeitest am Zaum." Überrascht und zugleich mürrisch auf den, der mich aus meinen schönen Traum gerissen hatte, erhob ich meinen Oberkörper und versuchte mit meiner Hand die Sonne von meinen Augen etwas abzuschirmen, um die Person besser erkennen zu können. Doch eigentlich brauchte ich das nicht, denn seine Stimme war unverwechselbar. Doch irgendwie so anders als sonst...sanfter. "Ich bin fertig, mein Herr Elrond. Es ist ein heißer Tag und so nahm ich nach getaner Arbeit ein Bad im See." Ich wies mit einer Geste zum See, doch Elrond folgte ihr nicht, seine Augen ruhten weiter auf mir. Ich hätte es schon da wissen müssen. Doch ich sagte weder etwas, noch tat ich etwas. Bis sich jemand aus dem Schatten löste: "Erestor!", entfuhr es, viel zu laut, meinen Lippen. Wie gerne wäre ich nun mit ihm allein...

Er lächelte. Dieses Lächeln, es lies mein Herz schneller schlagen, als er zu mir kam, sich neben mich setzte und sanft in mein Ohr hauchte: "Ich habe ihm etwas versprechen müssen..."

Ich verstand erst nicht, meine Sinne waren völlig auf ihn, seinen Körper gerichtet. Meine Hände suchten seine samtweiche Haut. Keiner ist sanfter und zugleich so stark wie Erestor. Mein Gesicht muss wohl das wieder gespiegelt haben, was ich dachte, denn Erestor lachte, und küsste mich frech auf die Lippen. "Wahrscheinlich merkst du es nicht mal." Hörte ich ihn sagten, als sein Lächeln verschwand und etwas anderem Platz machte...  
Hungrig legten sich seine Lippen auf meine, willenlos öffnete ich meinen Mund wie eine Blume, empfing seine glühende Zunge. Spielte mit ihr ein leidenschaftliches Spiel, während meine Hände seine Tunika öffneten. Ich vergas wo wir waren...ja selbst dass wir nicht alleine waren...Erestor schaffte es, dass ich alles vergas, dass ich nur noch ihn wahrnahm, egal wo wir uns befanden und wer uns grade zuschaute.

Schnell hatte ich ihn von der Kleidung befreit. Erestor stöhnte von Sehnsucht erfüllt auf, als ich meine Finger über seine Brust gleiten lies. Mit meinen Daumen liebkoste ich seine Brustwarze, bis sie sich hart und rot vor mir aufstellte. Dann bedeckte ich sie mit meinen Lippen. Seine Hände strichen meine Schenkel hinab...und hinauf. Meine Lenden drängten sich ihm entgegen, doch er lächelte nur und schüttelte sanft seinen Kopf. "Noch nicht.", flüsterte er, während er mein Ohr küsste, und es mit seiner Zunge nachzeichnete. Bevor er es erneut küsste und mich zurück ins Gras schob, bedeckte er meinen Körper mit dem seinen, wie mit einer Decke.  
Wir spielten unser Spiel, doch sollte es diesmal andere Regeln haben, sagen wir: Es würde erweitert werden.

Geschickt drehte er sich mit mir, so, dass er unten lag und ich von oben auf ihn hinab blickten konnte. Er wusste, dass ich diesen Blick liebte, mit dem er mich nun anblickte, und doch war da etwas in seinen Augen, ein Funkeln, ein kurzes Zögern, eine Angst? Ich verstand nicht. Doch er lächelte wieder und murmelte: "Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken. Schließe einfach deine Augen...für mich." Ich tat ihm den Gefallen und schloss meine Augen und was dann geschah, werde ich nie vergessen...

Ich spürte etwas hinter mir, war verwirrt. "Erestor was...?", doch dieser legte sanft einen Finger auf meine Lippen und brachte mich so zum Schweigen. Ich schaute tief in seine Augen, die die meinen durchbohrten, und plötzlich wurde mir klar, wessen Hände meinen Rücken liebkosten: Elrond! Hatte es doch immer schon in seinen Augen gestanden, wie sehr er dies hier begehrte. Erestor zog meinen Kopf zu sich herab und küsste mich leidenschaftlich. Ich hörte schnell auf zu denken, mir war es plötzlich egal, wer oder was da hinter mir war, es gefiel mir, auch von hinten berührt zu werden, während Erestor mich von vorne berührte. 

Elronds Hände srichen erst scheu und ängstlich über meine Haut, wie ein leichter Regenschauer. Es kitzelte und verschwand so schnell wieder, wie es gekommen war. Doch aus einem kleinen Schauer wurde ein Sturm, der über mein Körper fegte. Er küsste mich am Hals, lies seine Zunge, über meinen Rücken gleiten, lies es zu, dass ich mich an ihn lehnte. Während seine Hände nach vorne strichen, meine Brust streichelten, küsste er mich auf Hals und Rücken, Haar und Schulter.

Erestor spreizte meine Beine und ich stöhnte auf, als er mich leicht anhob und seine Lippen an die Stelle setzte, die sich schon lange nach ihm sehnte. Als ich seine Lippen um meine Männlichkeit spürte, drängte ich mich mehr zu ihm. Diesmal tat er mir diesen Gefallen und begann kräftiger, stärker zu saugen, zu lecken und mich zu liebkosen. Elrond spürte ich kaum mehr. Seine Küsse waren wie etwas zu Kleines, ein leichter Tropfen, der zu schnell auf meiner Haut verschwand, ehe er mir etwas Kühle brachte. Doch dann! Als ich glaubte schon die größte Lust durch Erestor zu erfahren, spürte ich doch etwas. Ich stöhnte laut auf, als ich einen Finger in mir spürte, der sich sanft und geschmeidig in mir bewegte; Mich in den Wahnsinn trieb. "Mehr!", raunte ich hervor und Elrond nahm einen weiteren Finger dazu. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so etwas Wunderbares jemals geben würde. Solch ein Verlangen, solch eine Lust die in mir brodelte hatte ich noch nie zuvor erlebt. Es war anders, neu, und ich durfte es erfahren. Erestor massierte mich, während er dafür sorgte, dass meine Männlichkeit sich hart und lang wie ein Schwert ausstreckte.

Elrond drang in mich ein, ganz langsam, vorsichtig. Er füllte mich ganz aus, seine Stöße wurden tiefer, immer tiefer, während seine Hände meinen Po kneteten und mich so zu noch größerer Lust trieben. Ich konnte nur noch schreien, nur noch stöhnen, bis ich meine Erlösung mit einen gewaltigen Schrei fand, und Erestor ihre Zeichen wegleckte.

Schweiß gebadet lies ich mich auf Erestor niedersinken. Ich weis nicht, wie lange ich dort lag, doch als ich meine Augen öffnete, waren Erestor und ich wieder allein. Ich blickte ihn fragend an. Doch er grinste mich an und meinte nur: "Und? Habe ich dir zuviel versprochen?" Er küsste mich auf die Stirn. "Er wollte einmal erfahren wie du dich anfühlst...ehe er uns..." - "Ehe er uns verbannt?", unterbrach ich ihn ängstlich. Ich richtete mich auf, griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie fest. "Ich werde dich nicht verlassen! Niemals, wir können fliehen, nur wir beide, es ist mir egal wohin, solange du bei mir bist und..." - "Sschh.." Wieder legte er mir einen Finger auf meine Lippen und sagte: "Ehe er uns für alle Zeit in Ruhe lässt. Er hat eingesehen, dass wir uns lieben und niemand, nicht mal er uns trennen kann! Er hat uns getestet und wir haben gewonnen." Er grinste und ich verstand erst nicht, doch als ich seine Tränen sah, wusste ich, dass es wahr war.

Wir liebten uns an diesem Tag noch mehrere Male, ehe wir uns im See abkühlten, und Hand in Hand, wie verliebte Pärchen es tun, zurück zum Haus gingen.   
Elrond hat an diesem Tag unsere Liebe gesegnet und niemand würde uns je wieder auseinander bringen.

ENDE


End file.
